Fired pottery and other ceramics can have imperfections on its surfaces, such as bumps or glaze that runs onto unwanted surface areas. Presently it is difficult to remove the bumps or glazing with a high-speed rotary tool such as from the Dremel Company. This tool has a bonded grinding wheel that can damage the surface of the pottery as it is removing the glazing. Operating a bonded grinding wheel at a slow rotational speed can provide unsatisfactory results. Further, there are safety concerns with the use a high-speed, hand-held rotary tool.
Therefore, a new apparatus and method is needed to provide improved removal of product from pottery and other ceramics.